


Let Go

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Id Fic, Kink Meme, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy teaches Clara how to lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who wanted anything for Clara/Missy at sizeofthatthing. Also for [](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**seasonofkink**](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) , prompt "watersports," and [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "kidnapping."

Clara knew her usual baristas were acting strange. They seemed dazed when Clara gave them her coffee order, one for a large cappuccino drink, at her coffee shop. They seemed dazed when they gave Clara her coffee order. But she didn't notice it as a sign that something was off. 

Clara graded assignments as she drank her coffee. Having finished her coffee, Clara left the coffee shop. It was then that someone swooped in and took her off the street.

 

She found herself in a cell she knew was not from Earth. The strange colours of the stones in her cell indicated this to her. She didn't know who kidnapped her. 

Other than not knowing the identity of her kidnapper, Clara was fine. Then hours passed in the cell. Clara had a strong urge to void her bladder, but this prison cell, unlike other Earth prison cells she knew of, had no toilet or sink. Her stomach started to hurt. Clara tried to distract herself, walking and jumping around in her cell, twiddling her fingers. But she couldn't ignore the feeling of needing to go urinate. And she hated that this would be the day she decided to leave the house with tights. Then again, she didn't think she'd be kidnapped after having a cuppa and grading papers. She stood up, crossing her legs. 

It was there when Clara felt a hand stroke her stomach. The stroking didn't make the discomfort go away. It made the discomfort worse. A voice whispered in her ear. “How are you feeling, poppet?”

“Missy.” Clara hissed her name. “Why do you have me here?”

Missy continued stroking Clara's stomach. “I wanted to teach you a lesson in losing control.”

“I don't want to lose control.”

“Oh, but you should learn to lose it more. If you weren't so uptight, you'd enjoy the spontaneous things in life. Like a spontaneous trip.”

“To some cell on some planet.”

“Pleiebos! Home of some of the galaxy's most beautiful prison cells. And you'll like letting go and pissing on yourself. You know you should trust your friends, Clara.”

“If you were my friend, you'd get me to a bathroom, Missy.”

“And deprive you of leaving a warm puddle between your legs? I think not.” 

“No.”

“The jailers are keen on keeping their cells spotless. They wouldn't mind cleaning up after you. They've cleaned up after others before.”

“Stop it, Missy.”

“Not until you piss on yourself.” 

“This isn't funny, Missy. I have papers to grade and you're standing in the way of it.”

Missy grabbed Clara's waist. “You talking yourself out of pissing yourself is standing in the way of your papers.”

“You're going to take me home if I wee on myself?”

Missy hummed her approval in Clara's ear. “You won't leave until you show me you know how to let go.” With those words, Missy took her left hand and started squeezing against Clara's bladder. 

“My legs are crossed,” Missy said to Clara. 

“That isn't going to stop you from pissing.” Clara felt Missy's right hand attempting to spread her legs. “Don't you want to piss? It'll feel good when you let go. It's a rush, Clara. I should know. I've done it before.”

Clara weakly chuckled. “When?”

“Some time ago. But I loved every minute of pissing on myself.” 

“You're a liar, Missy.”

“Maybe I am lying. Maybe I'm not. But you may as well spread your legs now. It's only a matter of time.” 

“I'm not weeing on myself until you get me to a bathroom.”

Clara felt a trickle of urine fall down her left leg, staining the tights she was wearing. “Shit.” 

Missy could see the urine falling down Clara's leg. She laughed. “I told you crossing your legs wouldn't stop you from pissing on yourself. Let go, Clara. Let it flow.”

Clara sighed. She spread apart her legs and let go as Missy continued to press against her bladder. On one hand, Clara could feel the urine staining her tights and falling into her shoes. She felt it cooling as soon as it left her body. On the other hand, Missy was right. Letting go of her bladder after several hours left her with an orgasmic rush through her body. She let out pleasurable groans. Without Missy holding her as she went, she might've fallen onto the prison cell floor and hurt herself. Missy was right when she said she was a friend, sometimes. 

Clara was amazed when she noticed she was panting after she was done. She looked down at the mess she made. Indeed, there was a puddle between her legs, and a huge stain where the urine had run down her legs. Missy stroked Clara's stomach again. “Feel better, poppet?”

Clara didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. “Certainly.” 

“Didn't I tell you it would be a rush after you pissed on yourself?”

Clara nodded. “You were right.”

Missy typed in some commands on her stolen vortex manipulator. “I'm taking you home.”

Indeed, Missy did take her home. But Clara wasn't sure exactly how Missy knew where her bathroom in Clara's flat was. That was a question for their next encounter, erotic or otherwise.


End file.
